


Past catches up

by Arya_Durin_51



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alex was part of a gang, First Work Here, Gang AU, Gen, and he built a life being a lawyer and stuff, and then those fuckers found him, because of that cousin that committed suicide, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 02:55:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13515198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arya_Durin_51/pseuds/Arya_Durin_51
Summary: Alexander has a very dark past. His family stayed safe from it for about twenty years. But one can only hide for so long.





	Past catches up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quantumoddity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/gifts).



> So, I promised @quantumoddity I would write this fic. It was based on something she told me based on some fanart by @minky-for-short in tumblr. I hope you guys enjoy!

Alexander Hamilton. Born in Nevis, a tiny island in the Caribbean. His father abandoned him when he was ten years old and his mother died two years later. Then his cousin took him in. The only problem was that he was a member of a gang. Said cousin committed suicide and he was taken in officially by those criminals, soon becoming one of them. Stealing, robbing, kidnapping... Killing. But he escaped. He had stolen some of their cash and ran away when he was almost 17. He was 18 when he came to New York City, after spending years trying to lose them around the globe. And there he started anew. He got a scholarship in Columbia University, where he met his Eliza. They were both 20 when they got married, and had their Philip a year later. But the world didn't need to know all that. Alexander Hamilton. An orphan that rose from the ashes to marry the middle daughter of Senator Schuyler. Now a legend of the Supreme Court, working in a law firm directly under George Washington along other legends such as Aaron Burr, Thomas Jefferson, James Madison, John Jay. But it was on a day like any other that the past decided to catch up to him.

*

Alex was late to pick up his seventh child from Kindergarten. All the other parents came straight from work as well, however, their coworkers were _not_ Jefferson. At least, now that he and Burr shared a grandchild, things never got past passive aggressive comments over the dinner table (never at the presence of Eliza).

When her pulled up though, he saw the teacher, Miss Lilian, locking up. A bad feeling started festering in his gut and he got out of the car faster than what was normal.

"Hello Mister Hamilton, I thought you wouldn't come today!" said the young teacher once she spotted him. 'Is Liza sick? Eliza would have called me.' he thought to himself.

"And why is that?" he asked tightly.

"Your cousin, Pablo, came and took her home. He said you sent him. You even have the same skin colour!" She added in the end as if to prove her point. Alex almost screamed 'Having the same skin colour makes him automatically my cousin?!', but he bit his tongue.

"How silly of me! I forgot I told him last night!" he acted as if he remembered. What he truly remembered was how Pablo and his gang treated hostages. How he treated hostages. He left in a rush. He lived in New fucking York, his baby girl could be anywhere! Greatest city in the world my ass.' he thought bitterly and his phone rang. Please let it not be Betsey.' he prayed silently. It was an unknown number.

"Hello?"

"Hola Alejandro." he heard the voice reply.

"You son of a bitch! Where is my daughter?" he shouted.

"We haven't talked in years, and this is how you greet me? Disrespectful. But I guess the brat got it from you. She screams so much we had to use tape." Alexander's blood ran cold, and he stayed silent.

"Oh, don't panic, you know I wouldn't do that. I want to live to get my revenge. You shouldn't have left Alejandro. And more importantly, you shouldn't have taken the money."

"What do you want?" Alex asked through gritted teeth. If he relaxed, he would probably cry.

"You. Come to New Jersey, fifteen miles northwest of the bridge. And we both get what we want." he said. Alex could hear him smirking.

"I'll be there. But if you hurt her, you're dead." he said and threw the phone on the passenger seat. He knew the police would only endanger his little Liza. But the two filled guns and knife he always kept in his car would save them both. Turns out, his paranoia that his past would catch up unexpectedly would be helpful after all.

*

"Alejandro!" Pablo exclaimed when Alex came in, pretending to be glad. In the shack Alexander took note of seven men, two of which he didn't know.

"Pops!" called Liza. There was a red mark on her face from where the tape was taken off.

"Don't worry mija, everything will be alright." That was a lie. And when he heard a gun loading, he know things wouldn't end well.

"Say goodbye Aleja-"

A man screamed before Pablo could finish his sentence. Liza was biting his leg.

"You little shit!" he shouted and another one grabbed her by the hair. She started screaming then, and that was all it took for her father to snap. He took on of his guns out of his boot, loaded it and started shooting. It could have been seconds or hours by the time it all ended and he was covered in blood. He turned to his daughter. She looked scared and was covered in blood as well. Thankfully, it was not her own.

"Let's go love." he said and moved towards her. At the sight of him approaching, she ran to get away. Or rather, as far as the rope around her ankle would let her. When she realised she couldn't run, she went back to the corner of the room and pressed herself to the walls. Alex almost cried at the realisation that his daughter was scared of him.

"Love, it's me. It's Pops. We are going home. To Mama." he said softly. She didn't move from the corner. He fell to his knees.

"Come on mija, it's Friday. And Pip and Theo are coming today for JC's birthday tomorrow. And Mama's gonna take care of us. And you'll be safe." There were tears running down his cheeks freely now. She let out a wail and threw herself in his arms. He untied the rope and held her as close as possible, as if his embrace alone could protect her. But it couldn't. He rose to his feet and carried her to the car.

"Let's go home." he whispered in her dark mane of curls and kissed the top of her head. He had left behind a massacre, and he also had a lot of explaining to do to Eliza. But the only thing that mattered now was that his daughter was safe."

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, Alex feared his daughter might be raped. In situations like this one, parents think the worst that there can be.


End file.
